gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Russelnorthrop/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ballas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 08:30, 13 September 2010 GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Here is something that GTANiKo Wrote to me, "@Bunnyjoke Hi, u forgot to add two more templates (visit my page) that makes the templates more organised. They are Template:Userboxtop and Template:Userboxbottom, at the beginning and at the bottom respectively GTANiKoTalk 12:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC)" Bunny J. (Talk) 16:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'm here to help. ;) Bunny J. (Talk) 16:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey how do you put those kind of badges on your page (The ones where it says you're proud to be Cathoilic, CJ's the best protaganist, etc)? Removal of Message Ignore that last message, I removed it,, that user is just some pathetic little boy trying to get involved in business taht doesn't concern him. Tom Talk 14:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) Tom Talk 21:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Hi, hope you don't mind but I sorted out your userboxes for you since you didn't seem that happy with how your userpage was looking :). Tom Talk 10:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) if you need help with anything else just ask me. Tom Talk 14:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry For having to be a jerk for a bit there. All you have to do is, when you upload the image, there's a drop down menu that lets you pick a bunch of different options for the licensing. Just pick the right one. In your case that'd probably be "A screenshot of GTA San Andreas". :Dude what I really care about is that people try to do it right. What gets me angry is how people just ignore me and keep uploading stuff and then I have to spend all my time cleaning up and I don't get to actually make good edits to the wiki. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Couple different things First, I fixed the GTAV page. Don't worry, I know it's not your fault and you're not the only person who's computer sometimes adds gibberish like that. Second, the article that you asked to be deleted, Grand Theft Auto:V, well, the guy copied it off Wikipedia word for word, and Wikipedia allows that. But I like our article better. Anyway if you want something deleted, better to use the delete template or ask one of the admins (right now, probably me, cos Dan the Man 1983's only semi-active) on our talk pages. Jeff (talk| ) 06:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback tool You're now a patroller per community vote. Messi1983 02:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. "heaps" - Haha can tell you're an Aussie. Messi1983 02:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 13:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Likewise, congrats! You worth it :) - Ilan xd 15:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Here the is the link on your talk page: Talk (View it in on source mode) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] Face 2 Face 1:21 PM February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Oh your putting it together. You must separate your user page and your link talk page, they must have different link to the user and your talk page, like this: (View it on source mode) : Russelnorthrop (ask me a question) : [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] Face 2 Face 1:47 PM February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Have you solve your problem? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] Face 2 Face 2:21 PM February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Why don't you type your name first in visual mode and link it in your user name Russelnorthrop; for your user talk page write it first in visual mode and then link it in your user talk page, (ask me a question). I required you not to link them (user name and user talk) together, that the reason why they come out wrong. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] Face 2 Face 8:53 PM February 5, 2012 (UTC) Pizza This! i saw a business in this trailer analysis video on youtube. called Pizza this! how about adding it under businesses. have no idea of the wiki markup language. i have to figure it out first. can you add it please. Serdox 06:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) So? How was your first day as a rollback? -- Ilan xd 14:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Thanks Thanks meg (friend in Filipino) for greeting on my birthday. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] 8:22 AM February 13, 2012 (UTC) Voting Any established user can vote so you definitely can. Tom Talk 11:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Brucie Kibbutz Dear Russelnorthrop, On the Brucie Kibbutz page, I corrected the trivia section where it mentions that he may be based off of Vin Diesel. I replaced the word "supposed" with "rumored" because "supposed" means assuming something is the case, whereas "rumored" relies heavily on the aspects of gossip. Since Vin Diesel hasn't confirmed a bisexual orientation, and given he has had several children with Paloma Jiminez, "rumored" seems to be the more apt word choice. It's a small change, I admit, but one that's more appropriate. Please message me back if you have anything you wish to discuss. I NEED URGENT HELP I'VE BEEN BLOCKED I need to be unblocked. Winter Moon blocked someone at my school who was on the same network. And somehow I've been blocked in the process. HELP. especially Winter Moon. Russelnorthrop || talk to me 00:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, but I just blocked that Gordr11 guy (because I saw you asked Tom about blocking him), and it blocked you somehow, I guess. Please accept my apologies! Winter Moon 01:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. It's ok. I didn't even realise that because he went to my school and we technically had the Sam ip it would ban me too. I'm still blocked though. I'll tell him to stop editing now. Our stupid school gave all the students iPads and everyone hates them. I'd rather a laptop. Russelnorthrop || talk to me 01:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hey man you were accidentally blocked?! Oh gosh, but sure that was just a mistake right? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] 9:38 PM February 23, 2012 (UTC) Rachel chapman Well he/she has not yet harass other users so a block is not yet needed. If he/she continues do so, then a block is needed. I'll keep a watch on him/her. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 9:59 AM February 24, 2012 (UTC) : But you know what that's sockpuppetry, he/she made a new account when he/she was blocked from his former account. I think we should ask this to wikia if this is a sockpuppet of Rachel chapman. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:21 AM February 24, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Thank You! PatTag2659 00:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Rockstar Games Wiki That's great! Extremo is already there. I hope to see you soon :D -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 15:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Why don't you join us right now? We could really use some help. See you soon my friend :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sultan RS Hey buddy, its not an inline 4 cylinder! If you look at the picture you can obviously tell its in V formation. Also if you konw cars, 3.5L is common in V6 engines and there has never been a 3.5L inline 4. Think before you speak Keads09 23:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, i am sorry for going that far but it is not a 4 cylinder engine. It does not sound or look like a 4 cylinder engine, nor does a 3.5l 4 cylinder engine even exist. Plese get your facts straight. Just because it looks like a Subaru doesnt mean it has the same qualities. It is a V6! File:SultanRS-GTA4-engine.png File:Impreza.jpg|Boxer 4 cylinder File:350z.jpg|V6 GTA Theme Song Hey man how do you like our new GTA theme song I've just installed on 3 GTA games? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Ok then have a nice sleep. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Glad you like them. Tom allowed me to edit GTA IV page and protect it again. Thanks to him I am able to install the GTA IV theme song. Glad you also like the theme song of TBoGT and TLAD. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Currently I've been listening to the GTA Theme Songs and they're amazing. I really like the TBoGT theme song more, it makes me dance when I hear it. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yeah TLAD is some biker rock and TBoGT is some night party. About that, do you agree that I can also put the GTA V theme song? I am still thinking about that and you know the game is still in development so I don't think Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake would be the theme song of GTA V as it is only a trailer song. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: It would be great that I just put it Grand Theft Auto V Trailer Theme, not the theme song. But I'm still thinking about putting that on GTA V page. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ketchum St. Why do you keep removing my trivia edit that says it is a reference to Pokemon? It clearly is. :Damn, I googled Ketchum and I was suprised at all the results I got. There are even cities in America called Ketchum. And of course I keep it civil, as you're a moderator, and therefore you are trusted staff as far as I am concerned. Munyluva 03:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Derek Beta Places Are you also going to put a rename move template on that page as well? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 08:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : That's what I mean. I saw your summary and you said "you beat me to it". [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 08:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Rename Can you rename this page to North West Towers Safehouse? I cant rename it yet because im new on the wiki... Reason why i want to rename it is because name of this safehouse is revealed in LCS. 14:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry WildBrick but Linx is only a patroller, only admins can move pages. Ask an admin to move pages. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Archiving It's really really simple mate, just called: User talk:USERNAME/Archive 1, copy everything on your talk page and add it into your new page. Then you must leave a link to your archive talk page like the Archive template. For example if your gonna archive your talk page, create a new page called User talk:Russelnorthrop/Archive 1 then copy all the content from your talk page and add it there. Finally now that you have an archive, remove or clear out all content from your talk page and be sure leave a link to your archive talk page like the archive template. I will personally arcchive your talk page myself. It's really simple mate. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC)